


Love, Love

by boomsherlocka



Series: Worth Every Dollar [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M, NHL!Jack, Stripper!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Jack wasn’t sure what he expected, dating Eric Bittle. Things moved quickly, but Jack didn’t mind. On weekends Eric was out late and on weekdays he was up early, but it was all worth every minute.





	Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Worth Every Minute".

On their first date, Eric admitted that no one really called him by his first name. Bitty was a nickname from college that had stuck, so Jack shifted a bit, allowing himself to use the nickname now that he knew that it wasn’t just his performance name.

They had spent the evening having dinner at a diner that Bitty recommended. Grease dripped down Jack’s arms as he took a bite of his burger, but he didn’t mind. When he watched Bitty lick his fingers it was worth it.

After they had dinner Jack walked Bitty home. He had to be up early the next morning to start prep the bakery, so Jack hadn’t even asked if he wanted to come over and have a drink. There was always next time.

When they made it to Bitty’s door, Jack tried to ignore the insistent flutter in his stomach. Bitty unlocked his door and pushed it open. Jack thought he had lost his chance until Bitty turned back around. “So are you going to kiss me or not?” he asked playfully, a hand on his hip.

Jack let out a huff of laughter and leaned in, catching Bitty’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long enough in Jack’s opinion, but Bitty pulled away, his cheeks flushed. “Good night, Bitty,” Jack said, his lips still tingling.

“Night, Jack,” Bitty replied, tugging at the sleeve of Jack’s shirt before going inside.

Jack lingered in the hallway, trying to catch his breath.

\---

Their second date took place in two different cities. Jack was in a hotel room in Dallas while Bitty was back in Providence, cuddled up in his bed with a stuffed bunny tucked against his side.

It was early Saturday morning, Jack freshly showered from his run and Bitty a little bit dazed from his late night.

“You really didn’t have to get up early for me, Bitty,” Jack said, leaning back against his headboard.

Bitty yawned but shook his head. “I haven’t gotten to see your face in a week, I wanted to see you.” He climbed out of bed, carrying his laptop through his apartment. Jack caught flashes of the interior of his apartment and grinned. “So did you order room service?” Bitty asked as he settled the laptop on the counter in his small kitchen.

“I did,” Jack replied. “What are you going to make?”

Bitty hummed, rifling through his cabinets. “I’m thinking an omelet would be good,” he replied, moving to his fridge.

Jack was lost somewhere a few minutes earlier when Bitty had stood up on his tiptoes, giving Jack a good look at Bitty’s butt, which was only covered by a pair of black briefs. Jack shook his head, dragging his laptop a bit closer. “That does sound good,” he finally replied, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. “I just got eggs and turkey bacon.”

Bitty made a scandalized sound. “Turkey bacon? It’s real bacon or no bacon at all, mister.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jack argued, smiling as Bitty made quick work of preparing his omelet. Jack’s own food arrived as Bitty was settling down at his kitchen table.

Jack moved his laptop to make room for his plate, holding up his cup of coffee. “To good mornings,” he said, and Bitty mirrored his movement and echoed his words. Jack took a sip of his coffee before putting the cup back on the tray, turning his attention instead to his food. “So what brought you to Providence, Bitty?”

“Does the accent give me away?” Bitty asked before taking a bite. After he swallowed he added, “School. I went to college at Samwell in Massachusetts. I knew I wanted to stay up north despite the cold winters, and after I graduated I saw a job posting for a part-time bakery manager in Providence. They liked me enough to take a chance on me, and I was hired. It wasn’t quite enough to pay the bills so that’s when I started dancing. I loved it, loved how powerful it made me feel. And I was good at it.”

Jack nodded, chomping down on a piece of bacon. “You are good, very good,” he said, his cheeks heating at the memory of it. “My…my mother went to Samwell. I thought about going before I was drafted.”

“I played for the Samwell hockey team,” Bitty said brightly. “We could have played together! Gosh, wouldn’t that have been something. Sharing the ice with Jack Zimmermann.”

“You seem more like the figure skating type,” Jack teased.

Bitty scoffed, pointing his fork at Jack through the screen. “You just say that because I’m small. I’ll have you know I was captain of the team my Senior year. I got real good at avoiding checks.” He then lowered his fork to cut another bite of his omelet. “But you aren’t wrong, I figure skated before I switched to hockey.”

“I knew it,” Jack said as he took another sip of his coffee.

“So tell me something about yourself that I can’t just Google to find out,” Bitty prompted. “Because I Googled the hell out of you when we first met.”

Jack considered this for a moment, spearing some eggs on his fork. “I had my first boyfriend at sixteen. He was my best friend. It…it ended pretty badly.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry,” Bitty said, his dark eyes wide as he leaned forward a bit. “That must have been tough on you when it ended.”

Jack shrugged. “I was the reason it did. I was young and scared and couldn’t give him what he wanted. It’s funny to think about now, since I’m out and he’s still in the closet. He always wanted to be more open about our relationship.”

Bitty nodded, setting his fork aside. “So why did you come out, Jack?”

Jack had been asked this question a few times, mostly by reporters. He had his media answer, about his supportive team and family and not wanting to hide anymore. But for Bitty he sighed. “I just…when we won the cup I saw some of the guys with their wives and girlfriends on the ice kissing like it didn’t matter who saw. And I just thought…I want that. I want to be able to kiss the person I love without having to worry about who sees. So I told George that I wanted to come out and she supported me 100%. It was a good feeling, coming out for myself and myself alone.”

Bitty’s smile was soft. “I’m so happy for you,” he said. “And you know I’m proud. I gave you a lecture at the club.”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “It was a very sexy lecture,” he said, taking his last bite of eggs. “So tell me about your first boyfriend.”

Bitty sighed, color flooding his cheeks. “Well, I didn’t really see anyone until I was in college, and then I went a little crazy. I dated a few guys but nothing lasted very long, so I settled for hook-ups, friends with benefits sort of thing. It wasn’t really what I wanted, but it was better than being alone.” He tapped his chin with his finger. “But my first date was a boy named Chad. He threw up on my shoes after drinking too much and then asked me if I wanted to blow him. I politely declined.” Bitty chuckled, shrugging. “I definitely don’t have the best luck.”

Jack reached for his mug of cooling coffee, holding it up again. “To better luck,” he said before adding, “I feel pretty lucky today.”

“Me too,” Bitty said softly as he held up his own mug. “To the best luck.”

They both drank. Jack checked his watch and cringed. “I have to go soon,” he said.

“I know,” Bitty replied, his tone wistful.

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I wanted to ask you something. I thought it was probably a question better asked in person, but…but I don’t really want to wait.”

Bitty’s happy expression flickered for a moment but he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Jack bit his lip. “I know you said that most of your relationships haven’t been serious, but I’m a pretty serious guy. We can take it day by day, but…I’d like to be your boyfriend, and I want to be yours. I like you a lot, and I think we’d be good together. If…if you’d rather our relationship be open, or whatever, I…”

Bitty shook his head, his hands pressing over his heart. “No! No, Jack, I… I’d rather just be with you. I don’t have time for more than one boyfriend, believe me.”

Jack couldn’t contain his smile. He wanted to reach through the screen, pull Bitty into his arms and kiss him, but he couldn’t. “I wish I could kiss you,” Jack said softly. “I wish you were here with me.”

Bitty sighed. “I know, honey. I’ll come see you as soon as you get home, alright? Then you can kiss me all you want.”

Jack nodded. “That sounds perfect.” He checked his watch again. “I should go, but I will text you when I get breaks,” he promised.

Bitty nodded. “I’m going to go back to bed for a few hours, cuddle with my pillows and pretend you’re here.”

Jack grinned. “Bye Bits.”

“Bye Jack,” Bitty said. They both sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, before Jack forced himself to disconnect.

He texted Bitty on his way out of his hotel room.  

\---

Their third date wasn’t a date at all. Jack and Bitty had been texting throughout the day and on a whim, Jack invited Bitty over after his game and when Bitty got off of work. It was going to be late for both of them, but Jack had a later practice the next day and Bitty didn’t go into work until the next evening.

Jack was bone tired when he got home. He dumped his dirty clothes in the laundry room, grabbed a protein shake from the fridge, and went into the living room. He flipped on the television and checked his phone, seeing if he had heard anything from Bitty. He hadn’t received a text since his shift started and he tossed his phone aside.

He was awoken from a doze when he heard a knock on his front door. He went to answer the door, smiling when he saw Bitty. Bitty’s hands were shoved into the front pocket of his hoodie and he smiled back at Jack, standing up on his toes to press a kiss to his cheek before brushing past him into the apartment.

“I checked the score on the way over,” Bitty said as he padded into the living room. “You guys were amazing.”

Jack followed, settling back down on the sofa and flipping off the television. “Thanks,” he said, his eyes tracking Bitty has he climbed into Jack’s lap. He was wearing a soft pair of sweatpants and Jack stroked the fabric. “Did you have a good night?”

Bitty nodded. “My wallet is pretty thick,” he replied. “I can take you out for a nice dinner.”

Jack hummed, his hands settling on Bitty’s hips. “You don’t have to spend your money on me, Bits. Save it for something you want.”

Bitty scoffed, shaking his head. “Now let me wine and dine my boyfriend. I’m still trying to impress him.”

Jack laid his head back, smiling up at Bitty. “Believe me, he’s impressed.”

Bitty answered his smile with one of his own before he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jack’s.

Jack let out a shuttering breath against Bitty’s lips before surging forward to kiss him again.

They kissed until they were breathless and the pressure of Bitty’s body against his made Jack’s skin sing.

“We should go to bed,” Jack said breathlessly as he smoothed his hand over the small of Bitty’s back.

Bitty shook his head, biting his bottom lip. “I’m not ready for bed,” he said as he looped his arms around Jack’s neck. He held Jack’s gaze as he rolled his hips in a slow, deliberate circle.

Jack held his breath, his eyes sliding closed. “Oh…” Jack sighed, tightening his grip on Bitty’s hips.

Bitty chuckled before pressing kisses along Jack’s jawline and down his neck. “Yeah,” Bitty whispered. “Oh. Do you have condoms?”

Jack felt himself flush but he nodded.  He had bought some before his first date with Bitty. “Yeah, bedroom. Bedside drawer.”

Bitty slipped off his lap and disappearing down the hallway. He was back shortly, tossing the condom and bottle of lube onto the sofa next to Jack. Bitty shimmied out of his sweatpants and hesitated. “Is this okay?” he asked Jack.

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t… I didn’t want to pressure you, but I…” he let out a sigh. “I wanted you as soon as I saw you. But I can wait.”

Bitty pulled off his hoodie. “Well I can’t,” he said, tugging off his underwear.

Jack had seen a lot of Bitty’s body but having him naked in his living room was something else entirely. Bitty was already half-hard, and he leaned forward to work at Jack’s joggers.

Jack raised his hips so that Bitty could pull his pants down. He kicked them away and Bitty climbed back into his lap, settling down on Jack’s thighs. “One of these days I’m going to strip you down, take my time,” Bitty said, smoothing his hands over Jack’s shoulders. “But right now, I just need you.”

Jack nodded dumbly as he pulled off his t-shirt, wanting as much of his skin against Bitty’s as possible.

“Why don’t you get me ready?” Bitty asked as he handed the lube to Jack.

Jack coated his fingers and let Bitty sink down onto them. Bitty lifted up a bit before sinking back down with a soft moan. “Okay?” Jack asked, twisting his wrist.

Bitty nodded as he leaned forward to kiss Jack, stroking his tongue against his. After a moment he pulled back. “More, honey,” he begged, and Jack added another finger.

Eventually the squeeze of Bitty’s muscles lessened around his fingers and Jack reached for the condom, rolling it onto his cock.

Bitty sat up on his knees, waiting. “After I danced for you I fantasized about you touching me,” Bitty said softly as he sank down onto Jack. “The way your fingers dug into the couch made my mouth water.” Bitty stilled, sliding his hands over Jack’s chest. “You are breathtaking, Jack.”

Jack had to force himself to keep still and let Bitty adjust. He shook his head, leaning forward to brush his nose against Bitty’s. “And you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

Bitty blushed all the way down to his chest, raising himself a bit before taking Jack down to the hilt again. He then started to slowly grind, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair as he panted into his mouth.

Jack moaned, his thighs tense under Bitty. He tried very hard to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t manage it. Bitty set a torturous pace, and Jack’s body fell into the gentle rhythm easily.

“Just like that…” Bitty panted, his lips against Jack’s temple. Jack’s fingers twisted into Bitty’s still-damp hair. Bitty whimpered and reached between his legs, stroking himself.

Jack pushed Bitty’s hand away and took over. He watched Bitty’s face carefully, trying to memorize what he looked like on the brink of orgasm. He was glowing as he fucked into the circle of Jack’s fist with each shift of his hips.

“J…Jack…” Bitty panted out, speeding up his movements. Jack lowered his head a bit, taking one of Bitty’s pert pink nipples into his mouth.

Jack felt a hot flood of come paint his hand and Bitty didn’t stop moving. He kept riding Jack until Jack came as well, clinging to Bitty’s body.

He kissed Bitty through the come down. He reached for his tee shirt so that he could wipe his hand before pulling Bitty closer.

They were silent for a bit before Bitty said, “Now we should go to bed.”

Jack nodded, punctuating it with a yawn.

Bitty stood and stretched, pulling his sweatpants back on before holding out his hands to help Jack up. Jack took off his condom and tied it off before pulling his pants back on.

Jack dropped the condom and wrapper into the trash on his way to the bedroom. He pulled back his covers and sank down onto the bed.

Bitty was hovering in the doorway, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Are you sure you want me to stay over?” Bitty asked softly.

“Yeah, of course I do,” Jack said, patting the pillow next to him.

Bitty came into the bedroom, slipping into the bed next to Jack. “Most boys don’t want me to stay,” he admitted as Jack turned out the light.

Jack tugged Bitty in against his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Good thing I’m not most boys,” Jack replied.

Bitty pressed a kiss to his shoulder in the dark. “Gosh, what on earth did I do to deserve you?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

Jack hummed. “I ask myself the same question,” he admitted.

Jack felt Bitty’s ribcage expand as he took a deep breath. He didn’t say anything, just pillowed his head against Jack’s chest.

Bitty came to Jack’s house after work every day between then and Jack’s next trip on the road. He spent the night every night, and Jack couldn’t have been happier with the arrangement.

\---

Jack wasn’t sure what he expected, dating Eric Bittle. Things moved quickly, but Jack didn’t mind. On weekends Eric was out late and on weekdays he was up early, but it was all worth every minute.   

The end of the season came with a whimper. The Falconers had made it to the second round of playoffs but couldn’t manage winning a second year in a row. He had come home to Bitty, whose skin was still shining with glitter. His eyeliner was smudged under his eyes. “Oh honey…” Bitty sighed, holding his arms open. Jack collapsed into them, burying his face into Bitty’s shoulder.

Jack was glad to leave Pittsburgh, especially knowing what he had at home. He had even been chirped a bit by the guys on the way home when he was caught smiling at his phone.

“Is Bitty?” Tater asked, motioning towards the phone.

Jack nodded, tucking it away.

Tater chuckled, settling down in his plane seat. “You are lucky man,” he sighed, fastening his seatbelt.

Jack agreed.

The next day the guys went golfing, content to lick their wounds. Marty destroyed them all and Jack was glad to head home.

When he stepped into his apartment he froze.

Bitty was in the living room in his underwear, fiddling with his phone. He was wearing a sky-high pair of blue heels, his hip popped.

“Hey,” Jack called. Bitty looked up, the furrow in his brow smoothing into a smile.

“Jack!” Bitty said, settling on a song on his phone and tossing it towards the sofa. “I’m practicing a few new moves, you want to be my test audience?”

“I’m not sure I’ll be the best audience,” Jack admitted as he put his golf bag in the hall closet. “Not sure I can keep my hands to myself.”

“I don’t mind,” Bitty replied with a wicked grin, putting his hands behind his head. He arched his back in a stretch. “You can touch all you like.”

“This is probably the best way to come home,” Jack said with a chuckle, crossing to the living room. He sank down into his chair and Bitty came forward, swinging his hips dramatically.

“So Jamal is teaching me to twerk,” Bitty said, grinning. “Do you know what twerking is, Jack?”

“It’s a dance, right?” Jack asked. “Sort of…shaking your ass.”

“As you know, I have been working pretty hard on my booty,” Bitty said, turning around. He sank down into a squat before coming back up, his back arched. “What do you think?” he asked, looking at Jack over his shoulder. “Wanna see?”

Jack nodded, licking his lips as Bitty began to dance, popping his booty for Jack. Jack watched for a minute before he tugged Bitty down into his lap.

Bitty laughed, grinding against him. “Oh Mr Zimmermann, do you want a lap dance? That’s gonna cost you extra.”

“I’ll pay whatever you’re asking,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to the knob of Eric’s spine at the base of his neck. “Have I ever told you how distracting you are in heels?”

Eric hummed, holding his feet out in front of him. “I bought these to match the Zimmermann jersey you bought me,” Eric said. “I remember the look on your face when you noticed my heels the first time. I thought you might enjoy them.”

“I do,” Jack said, trailing his fingers down Bitty’s sides. He squirmed a little bit. “Do those shoes get to stay at my place?”

Bitty nodded. “These are just for you, sweetpea.” Jack smiled against Bitty’s skin. Bitty stood, holding out his hands for Jack. “I’m thinking of quitting,” he said as Jack took his hands. “Maybe I’ll work a few more months, give my regulars some time to see me if they want to, but the bakery is doing well. I have enough income to pay my workers and I have money left over to save at the end of the month. I like dancing, but I don’t think I need to do it anymore.”

Jack nodded, tugging Eric into his arms. “You aren’t quitting because of me, are you? Because I don’t care either way, Bits. I just want you to be happy.”

Bitty shook his head, smirking at Jack. “Not everything is about you, Mr Hockey Man. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I just wanted to tell you. See what you think.”

“If business is doing well, you deserve the time off that not having two jobs would allow. It would be nice to spend more time with you,” Jack said as he smoothed a hand down the long expanse of Bitty’s back. “As long as you still dance for me sometimes.”

“What do I get in return?” Bitty asked, looking up into Jack’s eyes. In the heels, he and Jack were practically the same height. “I don’t dance for free, you know. Maybe I want a dance out of you.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “You definitely don’t want that, Bits.”

Bitty leaned forward to peck a kiss to Jack’s lips. “I could teach you a few things,” he said, putting his hands on Jack’s hips and swiveling them a bit.

Jack let himself be steered, chuckling. “I think I’m unteachable when it comes to that. I’ll pay you some other way.”

Bitty inched closer. “Will you pay me in kisses?” he asked, fluttering his lashes.

“As many as you want,” Jack agreed before leaning forward to catch Bitty’s lips.

When he couldn’t take it anymore he swept Bitty off of his feet, carrying him to the bedroom.

He took Bitty apart with his mouth before Bitty did the same for him. They lay together, Bitty’s head pillowed on Jack’s chest.

“You should move in with me,” Jack suggested before he could stop himself. Bitty lifted his head to level a steady gaze on Jack.

“Honey, it’s only been what, four months?” Bitty asked, shaking his head.

“Five months five days,” Jack supplied softly. “That doesn’t matter. I want you here, I want to come home to you.”

Bitty’s expression softened. “Oh baby…” he sighed before climbing on top of Jack. “Honey, sweetpea…”

“You can just say no, it’s fine…” Jack muttered, turning his face away from Bitty.

Bitty shook his head, taking Jack’s face between his hands. “I’m not going to say no, Jack. Why would I say no? I want to come home to you too. It’s just…you don’t think it’s crazy? Are we being crazy?”

Jack shook his head. “I told you I was a serious sort of guy. And I know what I want.”

Bitty smiled, leaning in to brush his lips against Jack’s. “I know what I want too,” Bitty said against his lips.

Jack kissed him again.

\---

Bitty’s last night at the club was a Saturday night in August. He left the apartment in a hurry, dropping a kiss to Jack’s hair before leaving.

Jack waited a few seconds after he heard the door close before he stood, heading back to the bedroom. He sent a quick text to Tater before he changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a tighter-fitting blue shirt that Bitty had insisted he needed.

He met Tater, Snowy and Poots outside his apartment, climbing into the back of Tater’s SUV with Poots.

“First we get food, then we surprise Bitty,” Tater said with a smile. “He is not expecting us, right?”

“He has no idea,” Jack affirmed, fastening his seatbelt. “He told me they had him doing a mainstage performance tonight around ten, so as long as we’re there before then we should be good.”

“We saw him do a mainstage show when we first went to the club,” Snowy said, shaking his head a bit. “He drew quite the crowd, Jack. You sure you’re ready for that? I’d be jealous as shit.”

Jack shrugged. “I’m pretty secure in what we have. Bitty’s not like that. This is just his job.”

“Very mature, Zimmboni,” Tater said. “He only pick up one customer, yes? Waited for best customer.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

After dinner, a few drinks, and a quick stop at a late-night florist they made their way to the club. Snowy was right, there was quite the crowd gathered around the stage, and they were lucky to find a table on the left side of the stage. Jack laid his bouquet of red roses down on the table while Poots ordered a round of drinks for the whole table.

There was currently a man wearing assless chaps and a cowboy hat on stage doing a line dance interspersed with dramatic hip thrusts. The crowd seemed mildly interested, but it was clear that he wasn’t who most of them had come for.

Soon enough his routine came to an end and he left the stage after taking off his hat to let the audience fill it with bills. Jack sat up a bit, eager to see what Bitty had in mind for his last performance.

When Bitty finally made his appearance, the crowd erupted in cheers. Jack understood why—he was wearing a long velvet robe trimmed out in soft white feathers. His heels were white and studded with sparkling crystals.

The music began and its lilting beginning vocals reminded Jack of the guitar licks that started the song “Paint it Black” by the Rolling Stones.

When the lyrics began, however, the voice was familiar. It was the same smoky female voice who sang “Six Inch”. Beyoncé. It was a song that Jack hadn’t heard before, but Bitty was clearly familiar since he threw open his robe with the heavy pulse of the beat.

He was wearing a transparent body suit studded with rhinestones, and the effect was breathtaking. He let the robe fall to the ground before he spun around the pole, his back a graceful arc as he leaned backward.

He made a couple of passes at the pole before he sank down to the ground, crawling toward the edge of the stage. People were reaching for him but Bitty ignored them in favor of gliding his hands over his body, his fingertips catching on the glittering stones.

Bitty slowly lowered himself down, laying on the stage. He was still for a moment before he rolled his body upwards, his feet planted on the stage. His legs were spread as he thrust his hips upwards.

Jack’s palms were sweating and he wiped them on the thighs of his jeans. He had a flash of regret, inviting the guys along to this particular surprise. All he wanted to do was drag Bitty’s body against his own and just feel him grind, but he knew that he didn’t get special treatment at the club. He was just another spectator and adoring fan.

Bitty’s body was showered with money until he stood again, turning around. Jack knew what was about to happen, but even then, he wasn’t prepared. Bitty began to twerk, and the crowd went wild. Tater pumped his fist and shouted “Bitty best!”

Bitty bent over then, giving everyone the perfect view of his ass. He was wearing a white g-string under his bodysuit and it left very little to the imagination.

Jack clapped and Bitty turned around, his eyes scanning the darkened club for a moment before his gaze landed on Jack. Jack smiled and waved.

Bitty smiled, shaking his head a bit before starting down the stairs at the front of the stage. The crowd surged to let him through, but many of the people in the crowd reached out to touch Bitty anywhere they could. Security was around to intercept, which made Jack feel a little better.

The crowd’s cheers grew louder and it took everything Jack had not to put his hands on Bitty’s hips when Bitty straddled his hips and settled in his lap.

The music faded away and Bitty shook his head again. “What are you doing here?” he asked Jack, sweat beading up on his forehead.

Jack reached for his bouquet of flowers, giving them to Bitty. “To give you these and watch you dance. You were amazing.”

Bitty blushed, his eyes on Jack’s lips. “I would kiss you right now if it wouldn’t cause a riot.”

Jack chuckled. “Later.”

“Later,” Bitty promised. He stood up, waving to the rest of the boys. “Enjoying yourself, gentlemen?”

Tater wiggled a bit in his seat in a sad attempt at a body roll. “How are you doing this? You teach me?”

Bitty’s smile was wide. “Of course. I can teach the whole team. It would help with flexibility, for sure.” He then turned around, where there were a number of people waiting with flowers of their own. “I should go handle that,” he said, turning back to Jack for a moment. “You boys enjoy the rest of your night,” he said with a wink. “I will let them know your drinks are on my tab.”

There was a chorus of thanks and Jack watched Bitty go. He gathered more flowers than he could hold and a handler dressed in black materialized to take some from him.

After Bitty’s performance the evening progressed. Tater and Snowy were enveloped by a giggling group of girls on the dance floor while Jack stayed behind to listen to Poots lament about his latest failed relationship. Jack carefully extracted Poots’ drink from his hand.

“Next time we go out you can pick the place,” Jack promised, and Poots lit up a bit.

“There’s a new burlesque club, it’s supposed to be filled with beautiful women,” Poots sighed. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and meet a dancer of my own.”

Jack grinned, nodding. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, polishing off his drink. “We can go there.”

“Bitty can come, I don’t mind,” Poots offered. “He might think it’s funny.”

“He might pick up some moves,” Jack said with a chuckle. “I’ll ask him.”

Poots was starting to nod off when Tater and Snowy returned. Tater motioned over his shoulder at the girls. “Bachelorette party. Best time.”

“If you guys want to stay I can get a Lyft. I think it’s time to get Poots to bed,” Jack said.

Snowy and Tater exchanged looks and both nodded in unison. “There is a much higher possibility of getting laid tonight than I initially anticipated,” Snowy admitted.

Tater nodded. “There are pretty girls. Also pretty boys. I am not a picky man.”

Jack raised his eyebrows as he helped Poots out of the booth. “I am very happy for you both,” Jack said, shaking his head a bit.

Snowy was busy shoving Tater’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you say you were into guys too? We could have been forcing you to get lap dances this entire time!”

Tater shrugged. “Plan was to get Jack laid. Plan worked. Time for new plan now.” Soon enough a couple of the girls appeared to drag them back out to the dance floor and Jack took that as his opportunity to leave, Poots in tow.

He didn’t realize how drunk he was until he started to walk. Even still, it was a pleasant, warm sensation. When they got into the car Jack pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bitty, even though he was fairly certain he was busy with private clients.

_I have a surprise for you when you get home. :-) JZ_

They stopped at Poots’ condo first and Jack got him tucked into bed, and soon enough Jack was back at his apartment.

He undressed, set an alarm for a few hours later, and cuddled down in his soft sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

His alarm woke him with a start, and for a moment he was confused as to why he had an alarm set to go off at four in the morning. His foggy brain cleared a bit and Jack climbed out of bed, heading for the kitchen.

He put one of Bitty’s aprons on over his boxer briefs and got to work.

It was about 4:45 that he heard the distinct jingle of Bitty putting his keys in the bowl with Jack’s. Jack had just pulled a batch of blueberry muffins from the oven and was sprinkling a little cheese on the scrambled eggs.

“Jack, honey, what are you doing up?” Bitty asked. He looked exhausted but happy, Jack’s bouquet resting in his arms. “And why are you just in your underwear? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Drunk me was pretty sure you’d want breakfast when you got home,” Jack said, preparing plates for both of them. “So I made bacon-- real bacon-- eggs and muffins. The muffins are probably not as good as yours, but I followed your recipe.” Jack smiled. “The underwear was also part of the surprise.” He punctuated those words with a little shimmy. Jack then took Bitty’s flowers from his arms, going to get the vase he had bought for them specifically. “Where are the rest of your flowers?”

Bitty shrugged. “I gave them away. These were the one that were important to me. It was sweet of you guys to come. I heard you boys had a really good time.”

Jack chuckled as he carried their plates to the table. “Tater and Snowy ended up staying with a bachelorette party. I am sure there are pictures all over the internet.”

Bitty sat down. “I think after the bride got a lap dance Tater did too.”

Jack got their tea and joined Bitty. “Tater apparently swings both ways.”

Bitty chuckled as he peeled the paper off of his muffin. “Not surprising. It seemed like it was his idea to bring you to the club in the first place. He was very enthusiastic.”

“That’s Tater,” Jack said, grinning. “They didn’t cause too much trouble, did they?”

Bitty shook his head. “I think they both took home a bridesmaid, but they were harmless.” He took a bit of his muffin, his eyes slipping closed. He chewed and swallowed, brushing his knee against Jack’s. “So good. You did a good job, honey.”

Jack couldn’t help the wide smile. “Good,” he replied, finally eating his own meal. Soon enough Bitty was yawning over his last few bites of breakfast, and Jack took pity on him. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Bitty didn’t argue. He followed Jack to the bedroom, climbing into bed and holding his arms out. “Come here.”

“I need to clean up,” Jack argued weakly.

Bitty whimpered, pouting. “Later.”  

Jack relented, taking off the apron and crawling into bed with Bitty.

Bitty fished his stuffed bunny out of the blankets before settling back down.

They were asleep in minutes.

\---

Jack woke up when he heard a familiar piano melody. He climbed out of bed, following the sound of Bitty’s music.

Bitty was finishing up cleaning the kitchen, singing along to Beyoncé.

“I like this song,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist, swaying with him.

Bitty hummed, leaning into Jack’s touch. “Makes me think of you. I’ve got my angel now.”

“This don’t even feel like falling,” Jack said softly, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s hair. “Dance with me.”

“I thought you didn’t dance?” Bitty said playfully as he turned around in Jack’s arms. He draped his arms around Jack’s neck.

“You make me feel like dancing,” Jack replied.

He spun Bitty until they were both breathless with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty performs to "Drunk in Love". 
> 
> Bitty and Jack dance to "Halo", of course.


End file.
